herofandomcom-20200223-history
Riela Marcellis
Riela Marcellis, also known as "Number 13", is a young woman who initially does not know that she is a descendant of the Valkyria. During her time in the regular army is the main protagonist in the video game, Valkyria Chronicles 3. Riela became infamous as the lone survivor of many wiped-out army squadrons and now she became the burden for every squadron she is assigned at. She has romantic feelings for Kurt. She also makes an appearance in the crossover, Project X Zone along with Imca. Story Riela is a kind and attractive young woman. She was raised by her grandmother, who instilled in her a sense of pride regarding her ability to heal quickly from accidental injuries and resistance to illness. While her grandmother taught her that these special traits were thanks to Riela drinking milk every day to grow up strong, the reality of the situation was that Riela was a modern inheritor of the Valkyrur bloodline. Unlike other examples of modern Valkyrur, however, Riela exhibited a mix of outward traits, most notably her two-toned red and silver hair, making her an oddity to others and difficult to approach. Unfortunately, her appearance would not be the only cause for her infamy after the Empire began its incursion into Gallia. Taking on the duties of a Scout in the Gallian army, Riela was repeatedly involved in squads that were wiped out by the enemy, herself spared thanks to her body's enhanced ability to heal. As word of these incidents spread other soldiers began to refer to her as the "Grim Reaper," a jinx that cursed whoever she fought alongside to an untimely death. In order to prevent her from affecting morale any further, her superiors forcefully transferred Riela into Squad 422. Riela remained something of an outcast among outcasts early into her stint in the Nameless, as rumors of her had reached the squad's ears prior to her transfer and the death of their commander seemed to lend some credence to those rumors. Kurt Irving's timely arrival as replacement, however, gave her some new hope as to her future. She worked hard to be a boon to her comrades, at one point insisting on performing reconnaissance alone in order to protect her squad mates and prove that her "Grim Reaper" alias was undeserved. Riela's sincerity won over the other Nameless members, and she became a core member of the squad. At the same time, she began to nurture romantic feelings for Kurt thanks to his influence in her accomplishments. She took an aggressive stance in their relationship to try and bring Kurt out of his shell, but was often exasperated by his personality quirks. This new-found confidence would be turned on its head, however, after the Nameless's failed assault on Ghirlandaio. After Selvaria Bles scattered the 422nd with her show of force, Riela encountered Clementia Förster, who had taken notice of her during the battle. The professor presented Riela with a ragnite relic that could transform into a Valkyria lance and shield, with Riela's body suddenly reacting to its presence. In Förster's keen observation of Riela's reaction she noted some negative traits, and pronounced her "defective" before leaving. While Riela kept the Valkyrur weapon, the sudden revelation of her powers left her shaken. Project X Zone Riela makes an appearance in Project X Zone alongside Kurt and Imca. She is a playable character who is paired with Kurt Irving. Project X Zone Crosspedia A soldier and member of Nameless. Has a cheerful personality and likes to take care of others. In her last five postings her entire unit was wiped out, save for herself and having earned the reputation for being a "death curse" she is transferred to Nameless to get rid of her. Although she is descendant of the "Valkyria," an ancient race with superhuman powers, she had been afraid that using that power and then losing control of it could lead to her unit being wiped out again, and had resisted its temptation in the past. However, Kurt eventually helped her form bonds within her new unit, and she used her powers to protect him and her comrades. She likes milk, but she also suffers from an odd sense of taste at times. Gallery Valkyria Chronicles Riela (8).png|Project X Zone Appearance Riela 2.jpg Profile picture by aliciasorafiora97-d5r54dg.jpg Riela.jpg Valkyria Chronicles Riela (35).jpeg Valkyria Chronicles Riela z (1).jpg|Riela kissing Kurt Valkyria Chronicles Riela (26).jpg Valkyria Chronicles Riela (32).jpeg Valkyria Chronicles Riela (34).jpeg Valkyria Chronicles Misc (0).jpg Valkyria Chronicles Misc (2).jpeg Valkyria Chronicles Misc (17).jpg External links * http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/Riela_Marcellis_%28VC3%29 Category:Female Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:In Love Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Manga Heroes